Elevating Heights
by Daphnia
Summary: Ella and Char's son must choose his own path. Will he choose to live and follow his dreams, or will he sink to a level he tought he would never reach. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Farewells and living life

Disclaimer: Clearly this is not mine. Why would you even think so? I merely own the creations of my own mind and am borrowing th previously created characters.

Okay, so this is my first piece. Please be kind. I know I am not the best writer on the planet and have been paying for it all my life. Oh, and be kind and leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in a review.

It was always that damn floorboard. I'd made this journey many times, but still managed to step on it occasionally. I carefully weighed my options: if I stayed where I was, there was no doubt that she would eventually catch me, but if I attempted to flee then the consequence's severity was sure to double. Choosing Scenario A, I reluctantly waited awaited the inevitable. No more than five minutes later I could hear muffled footsteps that were soon followed by a candle glowing brightly, unaware of the despair it brought. Much sooner than I would have preferred I could make out frizzy grey hair and a pudgy form. I sighed and emerged from the small refuge the shadows gave me.

"You can never just let one noise go, can you?"

"And what? Explain to Lady why I let the four of you be murdered in your beds? I should think not," the voice of Mandy the cook sounded out. 

"I highly doubt someone is coming to 'murder us in our beds,'" I remarked dryly, still somewhat soured by the fact that I had, once again, been caught. 

"You'd best be on your way, sweet. I'm sure that you are just dying to wake her up in your most loving way," she said, the candle glinting in her eyes.

"You're terrible, my dear Mandy, to assume that I would ever do something as terrible as that of which you speak."

"I know, mine is a most is a most deceitful mind. Now run along, and do be quiet," she said in a slight condescending tone.

"Yes, because I enjoy being caught in the dead of night," I replied, adding a withering stare for good measure. The matronly lady merely rolled her eyes and went on her way as I returned to my trek. Within a minute I stood before a familiar door, my destination. With a steady hand, I quietly opened the door and slipped in. Once inside I looked at the accustomed surroundings. A comfortably and tastefully decorated room in varying hues of blues and floras lay before my eyes. A large bed lay on the left with a simple writing desk and chair opposite it. Two doors, one left carelessly ajar, leading to a small balcony stood facing my current position in front of the entrance. I crossed the room to close the offending door and successfully stopped the flow of slightly cool air from blowing in. I turned to finish my inspection of the room. I was now faced with the wall I formerly stood against. Upon it hung a single painting to the side of the desk while a comfortable chair occupied the reverse corner. I crept soundlessly toward the aforementioned bed. Seeing a petite figure resting upon it, I smiled maliciously. Without a second's hesitation, I nimbly sprang upon the person and was rewarded with an agonized groan. Smiling, I pulled myself of her and patiently waited for her to collect herself.

I never tired of waking my sister in such a fashion. Almost ritualistically I would pay her visits involving the boisterous manner of waking we had grown accustomed to. Being children of a king had made such familiarity infrequent, despite our parents' valiant efforts. When an opportunity arose for us to practice a tradition, we grabbed it and held on to it with our entire beings. Soon a disheveled head poked itself out from the mess of tangled covers that coated the bed. 

"I truly despise your creativeness," she said, glaring at me.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone I knew disgusted her.

"Can't you wake me in a normal fashion?"

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked with a put.

"Ah, so we finally find the meaning of existence, catering to your needs of entertainment," she responded dryly.

I love my sister dearly. Born a mere three minutes after me, I have never truly known a time without her presence. Granted, we've had our spells of separation; there was the time I was on border patrol and...well...I can't seem to recall another time of extensive detachment. Our relationship was an unexplainable one of trust and understanding. I trusted her to make a fool of me and she understood she was to do it as often as possible. Hah! And they say I can't make a joke. 

"Just think, after tonight I won't be able to practice my creativeness on you for a whole year. How absolutely tragic." Taking things in jest was how Daphne dealt with her problems. She always preferred a joke than a drawn out conversation on the metaphysical. I can only remember three times when she ever truly acknowledge the fact that pain truly existed; each time had left her battered, broken, and in need of a conversation involving my mother and I; rather, a conversation with my mother while I wistfully looked on, dreaming that I, too, could one day be as knowledgeable as they.

"Just think, a whole year free from the deprecation of being your sister. Oh rapture," she said with a melancholy smile adorning her fine features. She was the female version of our father, with tawny curls framing her face just past her shoulders. It was often said that our father was a softened version of his own. Daphne continued this tradition with a feminine twist. Nothing was out of place on her. A perfect mix of mother and father; while resemblance bellowed father, her personality and wit was shaped after Mother's own. She was able to glide through life with many friends and admirers. I often found myself comparing her admirable traits to my own: my lackluster chestnut locks spread in all directions, the very antithesis of her bouncing curls; my flustered manners was a laughable contradiction to her easiness. I was lacking what completed her. I would continue to think of her in this childish, naive way for years to come. 

We sat quietly for a few moments, contemplating what we to come. Perhaps if we said nothing and did not make a move, then daylight would never come.

"I suppose we must persevere," she finally said, shattering the illusion. 

"It's hard to believe that it's finally come. A whole year!" I said with disbelief. "I don't think I'll survive," I confessed.

"I know you won't." I looked at her. She looked lost in thought. I decided to not question her meaning. She often said such cryptic messages.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


I awoke in the morning to find that my sister had already abandoned me. I quickly got up and went to my room to change in order to seek out the members of my family.

As I walked, I thought of the previous night. Many of my former fears had been calmed, leaving me with a resignation to follow my path with dignity and wisdom.

While changing, I thought of my family itself:

My elder sister Eleanor, named in the fashion my mother had been, had married almost two years ago when she was seventeen and I fifteen. With the promise of a new family, I never questioned her happiness in that far off kingdom with her husband. I did, however, curse her for putting the crown on my head.

My younger brother, James, had recently turned fifteen and was content to study and learn the rest of his life. I never could quite understand him.

My youngest sibling, Lela (an old joke between my parents that they refused to share), was a mere six years old now. I cannot say much about her other that the fact that her days were spent frolicking through fields of flowers and the menagerie.

My father, King Charmont, Char to friends, was my unattainable goal. No matter how much I strived, I could never resemble his strength and honor. As a just ruler, he easily kept peace throughout Kyrria.

And finally, my mother, Queen Eleanor, Ella to most. She always exerted an aura of gentleness. Kind to all who deserved her kindness, she was an easily loved monarch.

In short, one could not wish for a better family.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


I quickly made my way to the private dining room. Upon opening the door, I found my mother, Daphne, and James to be eating a light breakfast. I took my seat to the left of my mother and also began to eat. Small conversation followed. A visible tension hung in the room; Mother was clearly upset with the prospect of her eldest son leaving, James immersed in a book, and Daphne exuding an air of neutrality. After a short time, Mandy entered the room, bearing Tonic and causing Daphne to moan. 

"Be a big girl Daphne. We've seen you take it before, so I'm sure you are still capable to," Mandy said, doling put the offending substance. Not even James, as distinguished as he was, could take the stuff without a small grimace.

"I have and idea," Daphne announced after Mandy had taken her leave. "What if we all pretend that I drank the stuff while I actually feed it to Chester." Chester was Lela's small, excitable dog.

"No, wait, I have an even better idea," my mother said while smiling. "We can pretend you fed it to Chester while you actually drink it! Now there's an idea!" Daphne gave a helpless, pleading look, which Mother returned in full force. With an audible sigh, Daphne drank the Tonic while dramatically plugging her nose. Almost instantaneously she fell out of her chair and began to convulse and gag on the floor. James rolled his eyes while Mother and I laughed appreciatively. 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Father. He looked from Mother and I to Daphne, who remained on the floor, jittering every few seconds with her tongue hanging out.

"Good lord, has she gone and died on us again?" he asked us as he walked to his chair. It was often whispered that Daphne was his favorite child, taking after Mother the way she did. Once she had recovered from her "fit" and retaken her seat James looked up to address her.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit old for this?" 

"Are you questioning my maturity level, o small one?"

"I abhor that name, and you know it."

"Of course I know it, where would the fun be if you enjoyed my name calling?"

"Will you ever learn?"

"Give me a year or two. By then I should have come around to the idea of leading a productive and morally correct life." Conversation continued for the rest of breakfast. I devoted this time to my thoughts, centering on the knowledge that I would not see these people, the people I loved the most, for an entire year. There was only one question that passed through my head.

Would I survive the separation?

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


The whole of the family, including Mandy, had gathered to see my father and I off. My little sister now joined us, having just awakened, and still seemed to be dazed. Our farewells were ridden with sorrow and each member had their own piece of comfort or advice to share with me.

My mother told me to mind my manners and to always be proud of myself, saying I would constantly occupy her thoughts. Mandy reminded me to take my Tonic and care of myself, claiming she would know if I hadn't. James put me under a strict promise to watch everything I could and take careful notes so he could better understand Ayorthian Government. Lela, who did not fully comprehend the gravity of the situation, told me she would see later that day. After many explanations and tears (on her part of course), she understood and asked me write often. The last farewell was between Daphne and myself. We were given privacy for this moment while the rest of the family feigned interest in the loading of the trunks.

You're crazy, you know," she stated simply.

"Pardon?"

"You can't expect us to remain the same until your return. It's laughable to believe we will not change. It's idiotic to believe that you will not change." 

I looked at her with disbelief. I had not mentioned my hope that, once I came back, things would simply return to their regular schedule. 

"You needn't give me that look. You aren't that hard to read. Especially for me. But you must understand me, dearest. People have tendency to change. Just because you're not there to see them doesn't mean they don't exist. By keeping us the exact same as we are now, you are cheating us from experiencing life. But it applies to yourself, too. I would feel so hurt to know that you left me fr a year and not gained anything from it. So I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will make an attempt to live despite your new surroundings and lack of familiarity."

I thought about what she had just said. When I turned to look at her I noticed her eyes held a pleading and...desperate look. 

"I'll do my best." She smiled more to herself than to me, but I still could not refrain form feeling gladness that I had accommodated her.

We turned to face the rest of our relatives. I hugged everyone one last time before taking mount and riding beside Father.

My journey had begun and I was determined to make Daphne proud.

  
  


I was determined to live.


	2. An Enigma

Disclaimer: I have no hold on any of the original characters of Ella Enchanted, but do hold some claim on my own creations.

  
  


So, I clearly did not look far into the future when beginnig this. It looks like it'll be a lot harder to finish than I had hoped. Doesn't it seem like the first chapter always is the easiest to write? It will flow out and form itself and expect us to move on from there. Oi vey. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed ( ). That really means a lot to me to hear such positive feedback. Any questions or concerns can be addressed in a nice review that won't make me cry or go into a jealous rage. And so our story continues...

  
  


An Enigma

  
  


It took us the better part of three days to reach the Ayorthian Court. Two days after our arrival, my father set out again for home. I found myself almost completely alone and nearly desolate. I had the good fortune of having a previous friend made in Ayorthia; my mother had attended school with an Ayorthian maid named Areida who married a courtier and together they produced an heir a few months younger than I. Despite the companionship I received from him, I still found the stiff and prudent nature of the Ayorthian court to be stifling. During the first month or so, I found it difficult to remain faithful to Daphne's promise. It was the presence of Lukas, Areida's son, and another girl, younger than myself, that I was able to do as well as I did. 

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Lukas and I were different on many levels; whereas I often neglected my studies to engage in more strenuous activity, Lukas was always eager to learn. But his quest for knowledge differed greatly from my brother's; while James ignored almost everyone and thing to read and concentrate on his own, Lukas preferred to share his awareness and to discuss what he'd learned. Our appearances were rather dissimilar, also; he had fair hair, a somewhat ashen complexion, and sported sculpted features. While he and I spent a generous amount of time together, he would often be with Daphne. Their personalities complemented each other, I suppose, his serious nature allowing her more playful one to dominate. Daphne always considered him an equal; she would often sit and think for awhile after their encounters. Most of our meetings were light and airy; I had the distinct feeling she forgot them the minute I left her side. True, a seventeen year old prince I may be, but I still felt jealousy when she would pay more attention to someone else.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Into the third month of my stay, after just finishing an unbelievably boring session of Council, I spotted Lukas walking along the small stream near the castle, I called and ran to catch up with him. 

"Congratulate me," I said. "I have managed to escape yet another meeting of Council without dying from boredom."

"Your stamina amazes me," he said smiling.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I saw the surroundings start to become unfamiliar. 

"The fields," he stated. This was not the first time he had alluded to some place I had no knowledge of.

"I see. And what will we be passing on the way to these fields?" Perhaps I could ascertain our destination with a few hints.

"Nothing much. Just the manor of the Duke Lance and Duchess Damaris." Now this did me no good.

"I see. The names are not familiar. Do they attend court?"

"Well, the duke and duchess are rather...advanced in age, so they only venture to the most important of events." That made sense. Many elderly couples refrained from the bustle of court.

"What's the family like?" I did not know why my interest should be so piqued.

"Well, I believe they have one daughter who is a tad younger than ourselves." While it may have been uncommon, it was not altogether unheard of for a seasoned couple to have young offspring. 

With resigned sigh, I spoke again, "I give up, I have no idea where these fields are and have no hope to figure it out anytime soon." Lukas laughed indiscreetly and turned to face me. 

"I was beginning to doubt that you ever would!" We continued along our path and enjoyed amiable conversation. He explained o me that the fields were used as a place to find peace and people would go there in times of turmoil. 

"So what turmoil are you experiencing?" I asked, smirking. "I hope it has nothing to do with a member of the opposite gender."

"You really need to stop assuming things, you know."

"But really, why are we venturing to such a place if no 'turmoil' is being experienced?"

"We are going to sit and contemplate."

"Sit and contemplate what?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. 

"Why you have no common sense."

"Oh I can answer that one," I said, playing along. "Daphne got all of it. She got that, looks, and intelligence. There wasn't enough for both of us, so we had to divide them up in the womb."

"And what did you get?"

"Nothing, well, no, I got the manly strength," I said while flexing.

"Too bad there wasn't much of that either." I smiled with him. After all, there was no reason to get upset. 

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


When we reached the fields I was astounded at what lay before me. As far as the eye could see wild flowers and grass covered the earth. Kyrria had no such thing and I once again was reminded of the more rustic charms of the Ayorthian country. Amongst the wildlife I saw a lone girl sitting in solitary contemplation. 

"Lukas, who is that?" I said while pointing.

"Truth be told, I'm not quite sure." While he seemed to take no great interest in the mysterious girl, I could not quite dismiss her so easily. 

"Excuse me, Lukas, if you don't mind."

"By your leave." I smiled. They all seemed to do that habitually here. Gathering up my courage, I walked over to the maid as best I could. I did not know why I should be so afraid of her. 

"Pardon me, miss. I just wondered why someone as lovely as yourself should be sitting alone." I inwardly cringed at how hackneyed that must have sounded. With a slow turn of the head I was faced with a piercing, cerulean gaze. Coal black hair fell down to the small of her back, magnifying the simple, but charming complexion; a crooked mouth set under a small nose in a round, somewhat childish face was presented to me. 

"May I help you?" an equally small voice sounded. 

"I merely wish to know who we share the field with." I couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say!

"'We?'" she asked, looking around.

"Yes, my companion and I." I glanced in Lukas' direction, who was reading quietly on a bench not too far away, to alert her to him. She looked at him for a few moments before facing me again.

"May have your name, maiden?" I asked after several moments of silence.

"I don't see why; after all, you have not given me yours." This caused me to smile. It sounded like something my older sister would say.

"Please forgive, I meant no offence. I am Tyler. You have almost assuredly deduced I am from Kyrria from my atrocious accent." I smiled to show her I was kidding, praying she would go along with it. Instead her eyes seemed to grow as she took in everything I said. "And as I have no given you my own name, I merely ask for your own in return and I shall leave immediately."

"Forgive me your highness. I did not know it was you." She rose and performed a small curtsey. "I am Lady Darcey, daughter of the Duke and Duchess who reside not far from here." She kept her eyes on the ground and I suddenly realized the gravity of her inexperience with court matters. I could easily sense her growing discomfort of being in my company. Before I could say a word, she excused herself. "If you do not mind, your highness, I'm sure I was supposed to be home ages ago and ahve, no doubt, caused a small uproar in my absence. I really should return home."

With a sigh I replied, "Of course. I would hate to be the cause of your tardiness. Would you like an escort home?" I had only asked this out of proper manners; I knew she would refuse but I did not wish to appear haughty to a stranger. Especially one I wished to see more of. 

She quietly thanked me and hurried away. I made my way back to Lukas. 

"Scared her, did you?" he asked without looking up. 

"I suppose I did. What is there to do around her?" I quickly asked to hide the dull feeling of hurt I felt. 

"Come along. I'll show all the wonders of Ayorthia." We shared a smile and went on our way. I couldn't get the young Darcey out of my head for hours. But, eventually, as all things do, her face faded from my consciousness, only to return the moment I saw her again three weeks later. 

  
  


A little shorter than I had hoped it to be, but I wanted to get it out. All positive minded reviews are welcomed and warmly received, so please send them. Well, a bîentot. I shall see you all some other time.


	3. A Small Triumph

Disclaimer: I have no hold on any of the original characters of Ella Enchanted, but do hold some claim on my own creations.

  
  


So this is becoming increasingly difficult for me. I never expected it to take this long to get the third chapter out. It, too, is really short. Sorry about the wait. And so it continues...

  
  
  
  


A Small Triumph

  
  
  
  


I had managed to learn three important things since I'd arrived in Ayorthia: 1) the insects hold an unchallenged leadership in the Council sessions, 2) one could travel through the entire country of Ayorthia with only knowing one phrase, "by your leave," and 3) I have no singing talent whatsoever. 

Four months into my stay that was all I had managed learned; I was beginning to question the integrity this visit was suppose to bring me.

I had told Daphne of this in the letters I wrote her. Unfortunately, rather than the reassuring answer I hoped for, she asked whether it was the experience itself or my own lack of learning prowess that caused me to perpetually remain in my hole of ignorance. And people say my sister is understanding.

I of course knew she meant nothing by her repeated stabs and was merely trying to lighten the depressed mood I apparently conveyed. 

Despite the lack of life altering epiphanies, I was enjoying myself; Lukas and I spent our time in good enough spirits and I was daily growing more accustomed to the flowing hills and plains of Ayorthia.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


One afternoon, Lukas found me in the palace courtyards relaxing. I had just received my usual letters from home and retreated to my favorite reading spot under the yew tree in the east corner of the gardens. I did not hear his approach and did not realize his coming until he alerted to me of it.

"Pining for home? And here I thought you were suppose to be brave!" he shouted out to me.

"Even the bravest of men long for the comforts of home," I defended myself without looking up. He reached my bench and sat down with the usual book in his arms. "At least I don't need a security book to keep me company a few meters from my own home." Lukas laughed and began reading over my shoulder. 

"Who's this one from? You mother?" he questioned in a non-jokingly fashion.

"No, Daphne." I could see him physically shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye and became generally confused. 

"Really? That doesn't look like her script, not that I would know it by sight," he hastily added. Was this a recent development or one that had evaded my radar? I always kept Daphne's potential suitors under harsh speculation. I knew each and every one of them by name and family and could tell you all of their nervous habits. Don't get me wrong, I was the same way for my other sister, Eleanor, before she married. 

No, it is. Her writing changes with her mood. Now," I said, as I folded up the letter and placed it with the others from my friends and family, "was there a reason you decided to come and bother or me, or do you just delight in torturing me?" Lukas' uneasy demeanor was changed as I speedily changed the topic.

"As much as I delight in your pain, I do indeed have a reason for coming. I'm suppose to inform you of the 'great and magnificent Sing' that is to be taking in place in two days time." I groaned. "What, aren't you happy to be taking part in our heritage's awe inspiring events?" he asked cheekily. 

"Of course. It is a well known fact I adore making a fool of myself."

"Well, that's obvious. You do it enough. I was beginning to think you were just that stupid." I pushed him hard enough to make him fall off the bench and laughed at his look of confusion. 

"Keep that up and you'll be experiencing much worse than that," I said while laughing. Lukas just mumbled incoherently.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


I looked at myself in the mirror. Dressed in a richly embroidered suit I looked the part of the foreign prince without a clue. 

'Black,' I thought wryly. 'Every time.'

The door opened, revealing a grinning Lukas.

"I see they are still trying to make you appear as pale as possible."

"Can it. At least I have better dimples than you."

"You shouldn't pay attention to what my 8 year old sister tells you."

"Well she appears to be the only one with good taste around here, so why shouldn't I?" Lukas smiled at me and we both laughed. 

"Come on, let's go. Don't want to miss the whole thing, now do we?"

"Yes," I replied gloomily. Knowing my discomfort with their Sings, Lukas did not push the topic.

We met his parents, Areida and Addison, and his younger sister, Adia, in front of the entrance. After a few minutes of polite, friendly, and enjoyable conversation, we separated and made our way into the great hall. I slowly made my way to the front of the room. Many young girls smiled and waved at me, and, being the polite dignitary I am, I waved back, highly annoyed by the giggles they emitted. 

Once I'd reached my seat I turned around to survey the turnout. I saw familiar faces from the Council sessions surrounded by their families and other important officials. I also saw faces I did not recognize. I remembered Lukas telling me that this was an important happening that not many courtiers dared to miss. 

The Sing soon commenced and my attention was thoroughly captivated. I attempted to add my meek voice to the strong Ayorthian ones, but soon found that I could never hope to add to the beautiful sounds going on around me. I began to think of what my family was doing at that moment. The holiday season was probably the thing I had missed the most so far; after the traditional ball that was held, my family would gather and perform small traditions: gifts would be given, my sister would break o;ut into song at opportune moments while we all laughed, and we would stay up half the night doing nothing and everything all at once. Sitting in my chair I began to succumbed to the most crippling feeling of homesickness I had ever experienced. I longed to see the familiar faces of my mother, father, siblings, and godmother. I hurriedly fought back the urge to cry and resumed scanning the crowd. 

In the middle of a game I fashioned for myself (I would name all of the people I could and then invent names for those I didn't) I saw her. It was Darcey, the girl from the meadow. I hadn't thought about her since a few days after our first and only meeting. I saw her standing in between two elderly figures and assumed that they were her parents. They were, indeed, advanced as Lukas had said. She was as beautiful as I remembered. Her dark hair was pulled of her neck and she wore a blue gown that matched her eyes. For the rest of the forty-five minutes I spent unobtrusively staring. 

After the Sing had finished, I fought my way through the clouds, boldly ignoring my duty to remain with the royal family, and searched for the family I had spent my time observing. 

There was to be a banquet after the Sing, as was customary, and most people usually stayed for it. But knowing their lack of affinity for the court, I assumed the family may be leaving directly after the Sing.

I dashed outside to see them patiently awaiting the arrival of their carriage. Gathering my courage I marched up to them. Clearing my throat, they turned to face me. Bowed and spoke in what I hoped to be a calm and steady voice.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you here, Lady Darcey. Will you please introduce me to your escorts?" She was looking at me with obvious shock in her eyes. I did not see her parents looking at me with apprehension as I was too absorbed in the cerulean gaze I hadn't forgotten.

"Uh...Yes of course," she stuttered. "Um..these are..my uh parents. The Duke Lance and the Duchess Damaris." She continued to stare at me, dumbfounded. I turned to them and introduced myself.

"Duke, Duchess, I am Tyler of Kyrria. I made your daughter's acquaintance in the Fields just past your manor." I could see a look of recognition pass over their eyes as they nodded to me. I brazenly dared to ask them the question that I had been plagued with since I had recognized Darcey in te middle of the Sing. "I was wondering whether or not you might permit me to visit your daughter within the next week or so." I could see them hesitate. "I would, of course, not be alone. I would bring a friend of mine by the name of Lukas." It was a full three minutes before the Duke nodded his head. I smiled widely at them before coming to my senses and thanking them profusely. I dashed off to find Lukas as they climbed into their ancient carriage which, by that time, had come to take them home.

"Where've you been?" he asked me when I came into sight. 

"No where," I answered, smiling slyly. He looked at me oddly before continuing.

"Well, let's go. Mum and Dad are waiting for us to join them. They just over there." He continued to watch me with his brows furrowed. 

I smiled disarmingly at him. "Well then, let's go." I took off before he had a chance to respond. As I walked toward my friend's family I couldn't help but gloat at the accomplishment I'd just experienced. Turning around I yelled out to Lukas who was a few feet behind me. 

"What are you doing next Tuesday?"

  
  
  
  


Like I said at the top, this story is getting really hard to write. I don't have a lot of time anymore either (we just started this massive research paper in English and it's consumed all the time I have to spare). My motivation has just dropped too. Right now its future is in jeopardy. We'll see. I could spend more time on it if I stopped reading all of my books, but I refuse to do that. Anyway, review and let me know what you think and any suggestions you have.

  
  


~Daphnia


End file.
